


Oh Creator see me kneel

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Series: Awkward dorks in love [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Vaginal Fingering, reciting the Chant during sex, sex in the Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Inquisitor and her Commander meet in the Chantry, it's not the Maker who's being worshiped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Creator see me kneel

The past week was probably one of the most annoying in Trevelyan's entire, arguably short, life. She was kept busy at all hours of the day, and even sometimes late into the night. The weight of her responsibilities laid heavily on her shoulders, but she was determined to rise to the occasion, working tirelessly. So was it too much to ask that in return she get one thing just for herself?

After the council meeting reconvened that fateful day, one month and one week ago, a decision has been made – she had to leave to personally deal with some Orlesian nobles who could prove to be of great help to the Inquisition, but felt it was beneath their dignity to deal with anyone but the woman in charge. There was no other choice, which made Alissa hate the snobbish nobles even more than she ever thought possible.

Trevelyan haven't had time to waste – she had to make preparations for her departure, and try to get as much sleep as she could before leaving at dawn. She could not even give Cullen a proper goodbye. There was no time and no opportunity. Naturally, he was there to see her off – standing next to the gate in the first light of day, looking painfully handsome.

“Good luck, Your Worship,” he told her, and something wicked and exciting flickered in his amber eyes. Alissa blushed, remembering the last time he addressed her thusly.

“Thank you, Commander,” was all she managed to choke out.

As she rode off, she could feel his eyes on her back. She couldn’t help it – she had to turn to look at him. The smile he gave her when he saw her gazing at him warmed her heart.

Every day and every night on the mission she missed him terribly. She missed his voice when he whispered to her, his throaty laugh when she told him something amusing, the secret smiles he gave her each time they saw each other, the way he smelled, the strength of his arms when he held her close, the urgent passion of his kisses, the way his hands and lips felt on her body when he made her come. They were intimate only once, and yet it felt like she was already addicted to his touch. She would give anything to be with him, to get rid of this constant ache their separation was causing her.

Many a time she would lay in an empty bed and imagine their perfect reunion. How she would run to him and throw her arms around his neck, how he would clasp her close to his chest, lift her up and spin her around, before carrying her to his tower and ravishing her properly.

Deep down she knew that the reunion from her fantasies was not possible, so she was not terribly disappointed when she came riding through the gates of Skyhold and saw a small crowd gathered to welcome her. In the midst of the other faces was the one she wanted to see the most – Cullen, beaming at her, thrumming with restless energy as if he also had to restrain himself from running to her. In the end he hung back, letting everybody else greet her first.

“I am so glad to see you, Commander,” she told him when they were relatively alone, with only servants moving through the courtyard to take care of the horses.

“I am… not as much as I,” he stammered, his cheeks turning pink. “That is – I am also glad to see you. And you are not as glad to see me as I am to see you. Maker’s breath, how is it that you’re even more beautiful than I remember? It has only been a month, and seeing you takes my breath away, makes me talk like a bumbling fool. Not that I was much smoother before.”

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and Alissa stifled a groan.

“You are doing it again!” she hissed. “Do you remember what happened the last time I saw you doing that?”

“Not a day goes by that I don’t think about it,” he blurted out, blushing even harder. “I would like to… that is if you wanted… to… proceed with… uh… similar intimacies…”

Alissa was one step away from taking his hand and dragging him up to her chamber, fate of Thedas be damned, but before she could do that, Josephine appeared in the courtyard, demanding that the Inquisitor and Commander joined the rest of the council in the war room for debriefing and discussion of further movements.

“Your proposition… I would like that… a lot…” Alissa managed to whisper to him as they were trailing a good few steps behind the Diplomat.

Since then there was absolutely no time for them to act on their desires. _Just an evening, it’s all I need,_ she thought at first. _Just an hour,_ she whispered under her breath halfway into the week. _Just a moment,_ she fervently hoped when the week was coming to an end.

She could not get any time alone with Cullen, no matter how hard she tried. It was all work all the time. The frustration of not being able to be with him, now that she knew he was receptive to her desires, was almost beyond her endurance. And he was not making it any easier on her.

One time, when they were in the war room and their eyes met, she felt her breath hitch in her throat at the look on his face. She knew he was replaying in his mind the events that transpired between them there, and he was loving every second of it.

That would be bad enough, but he had the gall to sneak out his tongue, wet his upper lip and grin broadly and lasciviously at her. Alissa closed her eyes, leaning heavily on the table as she felt heat suffuse her, her arousal pooling low in her belly. How she wanted to tell everyone to get out, to be left with her Commander and have him satisfy the desire he stoked within her. But there was no time for frivolities. She couldn’t do that again, so she endured the long meeting, managing to reign in her lust and work productively.

There were other such moments. He would make sure they were the last ones leaving a room, and he would lightly, seemingly accidentally, touch her in some intimate way - placing a hand on the small of her back and having that hand slip lower to her behind, or putting a hand on her shoulder and in the process grazing her breast. And he called her his worship every chance he got.

Alissa found it hard to retaliate. In those moments he was confident and self possessed. She, on the other hand, was uncertain and bashful. How she longed to make Cullen squirm with barely contained arousal, to see him undone by her.

To say that she was almost constantly frustrated would be an understatement. And the worst part was that she was probably going to remain in such a regrettable state for another few weeks. That thought made her want to scream, and yet there was nothing to be done about it. Cullen was to leave on a mission of his own. It has been discussed to death at the war table. She racked her brain to find a way to make him stay, but in the end everyone had to agree - the Commander was the only one who could appropriately deal with the situation at hand. In everything she did, Alissa tried to be the best possible leader, and so she could not in good conscience send someone who would not be adequate to the task, someone who had a significant chance of failing or getting hurt. She would just have to grit her teeth and impatiently await Cullen's return.

It was already quite late, the night sky dark and foreboding over her head, as Alissa searched every part of Skyhold trying find her Commander. He would be leaving bright and early the next day, and now was nowhere to be found. How could he have just disappeared? Alissa pace the courtyard, trying to think of a place she didn't already search. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The Chantry! He had to be there, praying to the Maker for a safe and successful mission.

With not a second to waste, Alissa rushed there, not particularly caring if she looked undignified running through the keep. Before the entrance she pause to compose herself. After one last steadying breath, she gently pushed the doors open and slipped inside.

Just as she hoped, he was there, standing tall and strong, his head bowed before the statue of Andraste, apparently deep in his prayer. So deep in fact, that he didn’t notice her coming into the Chantry. She watched him for long moments, just hovering in the half-opened doors, feasting her eyes on his perfect form, illuminated by the many candles burning in front of him.

Looking at him, she felt the desire that was simmering inside of her for long weeks turn into a blazing fire of want. There was a small part of her, a good, kind, and proper part of her that wanted to leave him alone to his religious practices. But there was a bigger, more selfish, lustful, part of her that wanted just an hour with her Commander. The Maker had hundreds of thousands of people worshiping him all over Thedas, and she had just this one man who could make her feel cherished and loved. She needed Cullen more than the Maker did. Turning the key in the lock, she approached her Commander.

The clicking of the lock shook Cullen out of his reverie and he turned back to see who was disturbing his moments of peace. When he saw her, his eyes lit up instantly, his mouth forming a smile of pure joy. To Trevelyan he was overwhelmingly magnificent in that moment – all strength and power, but also happiness and love. Knowing that she held the heart of a man like him made her feel lightheaded.

Without having made a conscious decision, she walked up to him, put her hands on his shoulder, got up on her toes, and moved her lips to his ear.

“I’m not much of a praying type, and I never thought I would kneel before anyone, but for you I could go down on my knees,” she whispered huskily.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Alissa felt a hot wave of embarrassment hit her. It was so forward and vulgar. It was blasphemy! Here in front of Andraste, in the Chantry, of all places. And yet she could not deny the fact that she often imagine pleasuring her Commander. She never thought about the Chantry before, but now it was exciting to think of doing it here.

Alissa was sick and tired of being sanctified, treated like some religious figure, called the blasted Herald of Andraste. And what better way to rebel against that, to, at least to herself and Cullen, prove that she wasn't chaste, holy and pure, than to desecrate the Chantry? She felt a thrill run through her at the thought.

It was dirty and depraved, yet that was what she wanted, there was no denying that. But what about what Cullen wanted? With him being an ex-Templar and a true believer, he was probably horrified and repulsed by her words. Her heart seemed to have plummeted to her feet at the thought that she might have just ruined everything that was between them.

All those thoughts flashed through her mind in mere moments. Before she could profusely apologize and run away to hide her shame, she heard Cullen’s sharp intake of breath, then a choked groan, and finally saw his cheeks turning red. He was not angry or disgusted with her. Far from it. He was aroused. Relief flooded Alissa, swiftly accompanied by renewed desire.

“Would you like that?” she continued whispering into his ear, vaguely surprised at her own boldness. “Would you like to see me kneel here before you?”

His only response was a series of sharp nods and a blush even more furious than before. Which could only meant that...

“You’ve thought about it before, haven’t you?” she purred, her voice smooth and confident.

Again, she received nods as her confirmation. She supposed that if she thought about such things, if she touched herself imagining herself and Cullen in all manners of indecent situations, than it stood to reason that he probably did that as well. This confirmation sent a swift bolt of arousal straight to her center.

“So you take yourself in hand and pretend that those are my fingers on you, or my mouth?” she questioned, her lips brushing his ear.

This time all he managed was one jerky nod and a loud exhale. Alissa’s mind was assaulted by images of Cullen naked on his bed, stroking his length, gasping for breath, her name on his lips. Her knees got slightly weak.

Relishing his anticipation, Alissa sauntered to his other side, her hands trailing over his arms. His shudder made her giggle.

“But could you ever imagine it happening here? Me worshipping you instead of the Maker?” she teased lightly, her fingers threading through the hair at the back of his neck.

She expected him to laugh, but instead he just swallowed nervously. Alissa could feel her eyes going wide and a grin plastering itself on her face.

“My, oh my! This is positively scandalous! A good chantry boy like you, having such dirty thoughts,” Trevelyan murmured, only half feigning shock. She was indeed surprised by the revelation, but also delighted. It was one thing to have him succumb to her fantasy, and quite another to know that he shared it, had it before she could think of it.

“I… It’s just that…” her Commander stammered, breaking his silence.

“He speaks.” She chuckled. “Do you wish to explain yourself? Ask for forgives?” Alissa continued, one hand playing with the curls at the base of Cullen’s neck, and the other running over his cold breastplate, getting lower and lower. “I know how good at apologizing you are. I would love to have you apologizing to me, repeatedly. But first you must confess. A confession, I’ve been told, makes people feel better, and I want you to feel so very good. Any time you feel like telling me of all your… inappropriate thought concerning me, I’ll be more than glad to listen.”

Alissa was not entirely sure where all those things were coming from. She was rather inexperienced in carnal relations, but she spoke like a seasoned seductress. Years of futile daydreams, fantasies, and some choice lectures were probably responsible for that.

“So… You have come thinking about me on my knees, praying to you with my mouth wrapped around your cock, haven't you?” she continued her enquiries, shocked to hear her own voice forming those words, in that order, but hopelessly, undeniably aroused. Her hand reached his breeches and found him hard. He groaned deep in his throat and bucked into her hand. She refused to do anything more, wanting him to speak first.

"Yes. Yes, I have," he admitted, apparently understanding her unspoken demand.

Trevelyan rewarded him with a firm stroke over his erection. When she was about to repeat the gesture, a thought struck her.

"When we were just getting to know each other, you told me that your mind wandered while reciting the Chant of Transfiguration. I didn't think much of it then. Everyone gets bored while doing something repetitive and menial. I didn't consider _where_ your mind wandered," the Inquisitor mussed.

Cullen swallowed loudly. He was trying to look anywhere but at her. Wanting to reassure and embolden him, Alissa removed one hand from behind his head and started to work on his belt buckle.

"And then I started ineptly flirting with you, asking about physical temptation and vows. You were quite uncomfortable. How long did it take for me to appear in your fantasies?"

The buckle came undone. Alissa slipped her hand into his breeches, past his smalls, and grasped his cock firmly.

"That very night, when I closed my eyes, I saw you." He groaned.

Without meaning to, she sighed at his words. She also thought of him that night.

Her hand moved in a steady rhythm, thumb grazing over the head of his erection on every upstroke, making his hips buck. With that she had had some experiences. Now she was putting that practice to good use.

"I'd love to explore that train of thought at some other time. Right now I want to return to the main topic of our conversation here. I have an idea. Something I'd like to do... to you," Trevelyan purred. "If you will be amenable to that," she added quickly, in a much less seductive tone, biting her lip nervously. The last thing she wanted was to make Cullen feel uncomfortable.

Her Commander just smiled, brought his hands to her face, and bent down slightly to kiss her. It was over before it could truly begin.

"If you intend to do what I think you do, then I am _very_ amenable. If it is truly what you want to do."

He was so considerate, so sweet. It was exactly what the Inquisitor needed to hear.

"I've thought about it quite a lot. In the privacy of my bedchamber. With my fingers between my legs," she declared confidently, her hand working on him a little more insistently. Cullen made a choked gasp, either at her words or the change of sensation.

Alissa stood up on her toes and kissed Cullen deeply, her tongue sneaking into his mouth for a few moments, before retreating quickly. It was his turn to sigh in disappointment.

“ _O Creator, see me kneel_ ,” she murmured, going down on her knees. Cullen groaned. “I want to hear you recite like the good chantry boy that you are,” Trevelyan told him, looking up at him from under her lashes. Her answer was just another groan. They looked at each other for a while, neither quite certain of how and when to start, but both eager. “Any time now,” Alissa broke the silence, managing a calm and almost bored tone of voice.

Cullen hesitated for only a fraction of a second before he begun.

“ _These truths the Maker has revealed to me: As there is but one world, One life, one death, there is, But one god, and He is our Maker_ ,” he recited, now looking straight ahead.

While he spoke, Alissa pulled his breeches slightly lower, making his erection spring forward. Oh, she thought, that is quite a lot to take in. To herself she could admit that she was a bit nervous.

Cullen paused for a second and Alissa knew he was probably starting to worry about her. It was sweet of him, but for her there was no turning back now.

Parting her lips, she licked around the head of his cock once, and looked up at him. He watched her intently as she made another swipe with her tongue, a stuttering breath coming out of his mouth. Trevelyan lifted one brow at him, expectant, and remained still, only her breath fluttering over his erection.

Her Commander seemed to shake himself out of his stupor as he continued.

“ _They are sinners, who have given their love, To false gods_.”

Alissa sucked on the tip of his cock, one of her hands grasping the base and beginning to pump. He was her false god, and she wanted to give him all of her love to him, to worship him, the way he deserved.  
  
“ _Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule o-ver him_ ,” Cullen stutter slightly when Alissa moved her lips lower to take more of him into her mouth. “ _Foul and corrupt are they, Who have taken His gift, And turned it against His children_.” His breath evened out, his words coming out in a strong and clear voice, as he adjusted to Trevelyan’s ministrations. “ _They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world, Or beyond_.”

No rest. Alissa was definitely not resting now. It was a bit strange – the sensation of having her mouth filled, her lips stretched. The taste of his skin, the texture of it, was very unfamiliar. She did enjoy the way just a small change in her movements made Cullen gasp.

“ _All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands_ ,” Alissa stroked him more insistently with her fingers, smiling at the way he shook slightly. “ _From the lowest slaves, To the highest kings. Those who bring harm, Without provocation to the least of His children, Are hated and accursed by the Maker_.” 

Trevelyan went a bit lower, as she bobbed her head, and realized that she was not going to be able to get very much more of his cock into her mouth without choking. Cullen didn’t seem to mind, his breathing going shallow again. He swallowed once before resuming his prayer.

“ _Those who bear false witness, And work to deceive others, know this: There is but one Truth. All things are known to our Maker_.” Alissa hummed in agreement. Cullen moaned, so she did it again. This made him shake slightly, his knees going noticeably week. Trevelyan stopped, not wanting it to be over so soon, just when she was starting to get the hang of it. “ _And He shall judge their lies_ ,” Cullen managed to finish, voice not completely even.

To give him a respite, and let her jaw rest for a bit as well, Alissa pulled her mouth completely off of him.

“ _All things in this world are finite. What one man gains, another has lost_ ,” her Commander stated calmly. Alissa couldn’t have him relax completely. She lapped at the bead of precome at the tip of his cock. “ _Those who steal from their brothers and si-isters,”_ he whined as she did it again and again. “ _Do harm to their liveli... livelihood and to their peace of mind_.” Now she was licking him in broad strokes from root to tip. “ _Our Maker sees this with a heavy heart_.”

Cullen’s fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. Alissa was glad he did not try to put his hands in her hair and guide her movements, as she’s heard men were prone to do. She was very new to this and had to be able to do what she felt comfortable with. Finally he put his arms behind his back, now standing at parade ease. This stance made the Inquisitor smile – he was so far from ease, his face twisted in pleasure and anticipation, his eyes shut tight.

“ _With passion'd breath does the darkness creep_.” Hearing his voice strain, Alissa decided to take pity on him and end his torment. She again enveloped his cock with her mouth, going as deep as she could, her tongue running over his engorged flesh. “ _It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep_ ,” he recited in a rush. “Alissa, you should… I’m about to…”

He opened his eyes and groaned at the sight of her full lips sealed tight over his prick. Trevelyan just winked at him and continued hollowing her cheek as she sucked, her head moving up and down.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

It was very courteous of him to ask, but Alissa was certain. If she was doing this, she was going all the way. She flicked her tongue in response and looked at him sternly.

“Oh Maker. You want me to keep reciting?” The Inquisitor hummed in confirmation. With a strangled moan Cullen continued, his eyelids drifting shut. “ _The one who repents, who has faith, Unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace_.”

Wanting him to feel that true peace, Alissa redoubled her efforts, licking, sucking, and pumping his cock with her fist. Apparently it was just the right combination, because Cullen trembled slightly, then stilled, and begun coming with a prolonged groan.

Trevelyan focused on swallowing, not wanting to choke and ruin the moment. The taste of his seed was slightly salty. It was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

When he was done, softening in her mouth, she pulled away, sitting down on her hunches and daintily dabbing at her mouth with a handkerchief she produced from her pocket. Her knees hurt from kneeling on the stone floor for so long and her jaw felt tired, but it was all worth it when she saw Cullen’s blissful smile. He was breathing heavily, swaying on his feet, his eyes still shut. Alissa was filled with pride at the sight. He was very thoroughly pleasured. By her. _She_ did this to him.

Finally her Commander opened his eyes and met hers. His gaze was filled with satisfaction, but also tenderness. He quickly tucked his soft cock into his breeches, readjusted them, and buckled his belt, before going down on his knees.

“Thank you,” he whispered and kissed her full on the mouth.

Alissa was caught by surprise. She wasn’t expecting him to want to kiss her so soon after she swallowed his seed, but it didn’t feel like he was concerned with that fact. His tongue touched her lip and begun plundering her mouth as soon as she let him in. Trevelyan tangled her hands in his hair and pressed their torsos together. She couldn’t get enough of him.

“You’re welcome?” she offered after they had to break apart for breath. “I don’t know what’s the correct protocol in such situations.” She laughed self-consciously.

“You’ve never done this before?” Cullen sounded genuinely surprised. “Not that I’m implying that I thought you were very experienced. And not that it would be bad if you were.” He scrubbed a palm over his face. “I’m babbling again. We never talked about such matters before. I don’t know what you did and with whom. And I don’t need to know. You just didn’t seem unsure or timid.”

“Oh, believe me, I was very unsure. I just pretended to know what I was doing. I’ve never led an army before. Nor did I fight demons. I had to act as if I was confident and self-assured. Since this tactic worked on so many people before, I’ve decided to apply it to this area of my life.” Alissa smiled. “Does your surprise mean that I wasn’t very clumsy? That I’ve satisfied you with a certain degree of skill?”

“You were just perfect.” Cullen kissed her lips briefly.

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Have you heard me? Have you seen me? You’ve reduced me to a shaking mess," he assured. “But if you’re feeling uncertain,” he blushed, “you can always practice.”

“I certainly will.” Trevelyan grinned at him, her cheeks also slightly pink.

It looked like her Commander wanted to kiss her again, yet he stopped millimeters away from her face.

“You!” He groaned. “I’ve forgotten about you. I don’t suppose you’ve had the chance to seek your own release.”

Before, she was completely focused on his pleasure, making sure that she was performing the correct movements, and not embarrassing herself. Now that he mentioned it, she became aware of her own body, the urgent heat within her.

“I was too, uh, preoccupied,” she told him sheepishly.

“You must think I’m terribly selfish.”

“No! Not at all. How could I consider you selfish after that day in the war room?”

“But just now I was so focused on myself, I completely lost sight of your pleasure,” Cullen continued with his self-reproach.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You did think about it very quickly,” Trevelyan soothed him. “And either way, it’s getting very late. You have to get some sleep. We can’t have you tired tomorrow.”

Alissa tried to get up off the floor, but Cullen’s arms shot up to stop her. In an instant she found herself on the cold stones again, her back pressed to Cullen’s chest.

“I’m not letting you go like this,” he growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His hands settled heavily on her hips. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep properly if I knew I took my pleasure from you and left you unsatisfied.”

“Your mission…” the Inquisitor protesting weakly.

“Will be there in the morning. I can sleep on horseback, but I can’t touch you then.” Cullen kissed along her neck, and Alissa begun to relax. She did need him. “What would you like me to do?” he asked nipping her earlobe and moving his fingers to just below her breasts.

“Mmm…” Trevelyan hummed. Her mind was fuzzy with pleasure. “We don’t have time for anything that requires undressing," she mused.

“One of this days I’ll have you all to myself for hours on end. I’ll get you completely naked on a bed and I’ll take my time. I’ll be able to see you properly, touch you properly. Just you and me and all the time we need,” he whispered to her, one hand going up to cup her breast, and the other descending to the fastenings of her leggings.

“Someday soon, I hope,” she agreed.

His hand slid inside of her smalls, one finger moving between her nether lips.

“ _Make me to rest in the warmest places_ ,” Cullen murmured against her ear, his finger settling over the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

Alissa half moaned and half giggled at that. She was certain that she was never going to be able to not blush while hearing the Chant.

Cullen squeezed her breast lightly. Trevelyan wanted to moan again, but instead bit her lip, afraid of someone overhearing her.

“I'd like to hear you, to know all the sounds you make when you’re being pleasured,” Cullen told her.

“ _Sing only the words You place in my throat?_ ” Alissa asked.

Cullen groaned at that, his hand between her legs more insistent, the fingers of his other hand finding her nipple and pinching it.

Trevelyan moaned lightly, wanting him to hear her, to let him know how close she was.

With one more pinch to her nipple and a firm swipe of a finger over her sex, Alissa begun to come, gasping and whining shamelessly. Just like the previous time with him, her pleasure went on and on, until she was completely spent. Her head fell back on Cullen’s shoulder and she nuzzled his neck, humming with satisfaction. In turn, her Commander wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to his chest.

“ _Tell me I have sung to Your approval_ ,” she whispered to Cullen.

“It was perfect. I would love to hear you sing to me like this every night,” he told her with a smile.

“Once you’re back we'll figure it all out. We’ll find the time to be together.”

“I know love, I know.” He kissed the top of her head fondly. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Trevelyan said, feeling impossibly happy at being called his love. It still felt new every time he did it, and her heart fluttered at the words. “Unfortunately you do have to depart tomorrow. We must get up, get some sleep.”

With regret, Alissa moved out of her Commander’s embrace and stood up. Cullen followed her example, and soon they were moving to the doors of the Chantry, and then into the main hall. Before parting ways, Trevelyan turned to her lover.

“It’s kind of funny,” she told Cullen. “I never imagined that I was going to have to schedule losing my virginity between missions to secure political favors and raids against demons.”

“So you’ve never…” Cullen started tentatively and trailed off.

“No, not once.” Maybe it was the wrong moment to be telling him this so casually, but he had to find out sooner or later. “After my previous admission about my lack of experience this can’t be very shocking to you.”

“No, not very shocking. It’s just that hearing it out loud… It’s very serious,” he said, sounding solemn.

“Serious?” Trevelyan was confused. Did the idea of taking her virginity displeased him? Did it seem like a nuisance?

“It’s still humbling to think that someone like you would love me, would want me to be her first lover,” he said gravelly.

“Cullen, don’t you know that you are perfect to me? I couldn’t imagine a better man to be my first lover.” Alissa bit her lip, not sure if she should say what was on the tip of her tongue. “My only lover?” she half stated and half questioned in a small voice.

Uncertainly, the Inquisitor looked up at her Commander. His grin was threatening to split his face in two.

“You would want to be only with me? Always?” he asked, his voice full of awe.

“Of course. _Comfort is only Yours to give_.” Alissa smiled back at him, before kissing him quickly and walking off to her chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a large chunk of this while waiting for the buss to the airport, and felt paranoid that people walking through the hotel lobby knew what I was doing. Especially when I felt myself smirking after doing something particularly dirty with a line of the Chant. 
> 
> This is the most explicit thing I've written to date. I'm kind of embarrassed and kind of proud. I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be safe. You know how it is.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated. [my tumblr, if you're curious](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-or-the-tiger.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)


End file.
